


for you (i'll be good)

by dryadfiona



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, The Capitol (Hunger Games), barely a ship fic tbh mostly just a set-up for an au BUT., very brief but there, yet ANOTHER au i don't want to finish but have to get at least one scene out for, you know here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Chloe's always wanted to burn the system down. It's just so much more urgent now.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	for you (i'll be good)

"Lucifer," Chloe says in a low, quiet voice. "I need your help."

"What kind of help?" Lucifer purrs. "I mean, I thought you weren't interested, but dragging me into--"

"Lucifer," Chloe says, voice sharp. Lucifer shuts up. He usually does, when she's serious. "I need you to help me."

"With what, District 7?" Lucifer says. "Your tributes aren't my problem, just like mine aren't yours."

Lucifer's tributes are always okay, Chloe knows that much. District 1 sends in only those who are ready. Her tributes aren't going to make it this year, Chloe knows that, Chloe's _always_ known that, but her heart aches even more than it usually does. They're so _young_.

"Not--" Chloe sighs. "Do you trust me?"

"With what?" Lucifer asks instantly rather than answer.

"Lucifer," Chloe says. "Be honest with me--"

"I'm _always_ honest with you--"

"Do you trust me?"

It's hard to see the details of Lucifer's face in the dark and dim of the closet, but it's the only place in this building Chloe knows isn't bugged right now. Too many Capitol politicians trying to court the newest Victors, in more ways than one.

Chloe doesn't like remembering that far back. 

"Yes," Lucifer says. She doesn't think he's lying. She hopes to God he isn't. 

"The rebellion," Chloe says, voice even lower, and she doesn't miss the way Lucifer tenses. "What do you know?"

"Not as much as you'd think," Lucifer says.

"Lucifer--"

"I'm sorry," Lucifer says. "All I know is which other Victors are involved. Charlotte knows more than anyone, you can talk to her."

"Okay," Chloe says. "Okay, that's--"

The problem is that's not okay. 

"I barely know Charlotte," Chloe says. District 2, wrathful and dangerous, along with the other Victor, Pierce. The two can't stand each other, but they're vicious about making sure their tributes make it as far as they can. "I don't--"

"Why do you need them?" Lucifer asks. His voice is gentler than she'd expect. "They can't get you out. Believe me," he says, bitter. "I've tried."

Chloe takes a deep breath. "Do you know Dan?"

"District 8," Lucifer says. "Annoying man."

"I just--" Chloe takes a deep breath. "I didn't want to be alone, after last year." Her tributes had died in the initial bloodbath, and they usually do, they almost always do, but it had been _awful_ \--she'd really thought one of them stood a chance. Dan had been in the same boat, and they both got way too drunk and complained, and when they met up six months later for the recap, it felt only natural to spend a night together.

"Chloe," Lucifer says, urgent, sudden. "Why do you need the rebellion?"

"I'm not having my kid grow up with the Games," she says. "I'm just--I can't do it." She looks up, meets Lucifer's eyes where she's pretty sure they are. He looks scared, she thinks. "So tell me how I can help the Rebellion or I'm going to ask Ella to disable the nets tonight."

Lucifer starts. "Don't--" His hand on her shoulder isn't unexpected, but the worry in his expression kind of is.

"I didn't realize you cared," she says, trying to stay sarcastic, distant, but she's so fucking tired.

It's then that Chloe remembers Lucifer's brother, one of the most well-known, well-loved Victors, and how he died. There'd been rumors of Capitol intervention, of a set-up, but--

"I'm sorry," Chloe says. "I just can't do it. I can't go through that."

"You won't," Lucifer says. "I promise."

Lucifer's never broken his word to her before. Chloe hopes he's right.


End file.
